


Yume ~ Dream

by missgnutmeg



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiki has a dream about hide, they have breakfast, they fight, hide gets drunk. Then they shag. Ahaha. It's kind of a lemon, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume ~ Dream

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was that one time I wrote X-Japan stuff?

_Today's breaking news: World reknown artist hide was found dead in his apartment this morning. AUthorities have not released details yet, but..._

 

Yoshiki awoke with a start, grapsing the sheets tightly with sweaty hands.

A dream. The radio voice was just a dream.

Still.

He picked up his phone and diealed the pink-haired guitarist's home number.

Two rings. Three, and then, "...hai?"

"hide? It's Yosh--"

"YOSHIKI!? Bastard. Why the fuck are you waking me up in the middle of the goddamned night? I--"

Yoshiki laughed, "Shut up. I love you, pinku supaida."

"And that was worth waking me? Baka."

Yoshiki looked at the clock on his bedside table. 5:42. "hide, it's practically morning, anyway. You want to meet somewhere for breakfast?"

"As long as it's not McDonald's again," hide sighed in a 'my-life-is-so-hard' sort of way.

 

After their breakfast, which _was not_ at McDonald's to hide's delight, they headed to the studio for the scheduled practice.

Practice went smoothly, with only a few soured notes and no serious problems. It went so smoothly, in fact, that hide began to get bored and improvise.

 

"hide. hide!" Yoshiki yelled, trying to get his attention.

The guitarist stopped his playing and looked at the irate drummer. "Yeah?"

"You are not playing that riff in my song!"

 

Toshi rolled his eyes at the outburst and mouthed 'here they go again'. Pata nodded and Heath sighed.

"Why not? The song is boring! I'm trying to make it better."

"Boring?" Yoshiki fumed. "My song is not boring! The fans love my work!"

"They love _mine_ too."

"Well keep it in your solos. This is _my_ band, so we'll play _my_ song _my_ way."

"Oh go choke down some McDonald's," hide huffed, but surrendered the fight.

 

hide passed the rest of the session in sullen silence, sending an occasional glare to the man behind the drumset.

Yoshiki was being equally immature, sticking his tongue out each time he caught the pink-haired guitarist looking at him.

 

When practice finally ended, hide put away his guitar and brightly announced, "I'm going drinking! Who's coming with me?"

Heath and Pata both proclaimed the desire to join him. Toshi begged off on account of a headache. Yoshiki just glared, which hide took as a 'no'.

"See you tomorrow, then!" hide practically bounced out of the studio.

 

Yoshiki sat curled up in his favourite chair, fingers wrapped around a cup of tea. He felt slightly guilty about yelling at hide during practice, but the man had been fooling around instead of doing his work. He sighed and finished off his drink, putting the cup on a nearby end table. He got up and was about to head to bed when he heard a knock at the door of his apaato.

"Who could that be at this time of day?" he asked himself as he opened the door to reveal one very drunk pink-haired guitarist.

"'m s'ry, Yo-chan," hide mumbled and offered Yoshiki a single rose. "I din't mean make you 'set wit me."

Yoshiki raised his eyebrow but took the rose, "You're drunk, hide. Go home."

"Nuooo~" hide whimpered, "I wan'... wan'..."

"What do you want, hide?"

"Fuck you," hide stated as he pushed Yoshiki against the nearest wall and kissed him.

Yoshiki gasped in shock, allowing the other man to slip a tongue into his mouth, where it stayed for several minutes eliciting what pleasures it could from the drummer.

hide pressed his body against the blonde man, "We fuck now?"

A little dazed, Yoshiki took a moment before realizing a question was asked of him. He nodded his consent, as he always did when hide came to him in such a state, and pulled them both into his apaato.

 

"hide, hide, hide..." Yoshiki moaned as the man tugged at his clothing, "Can't you wait five minutes until we get to the bedroom?"

Two confused brown eyes looked at him. "Too far. Want you now," the guitarist purred while sucking at Yoshiki's neck and attempting to unbutton his shirt.

The slender drummer arched his back, groaning his pleasure, "Baka... unh... ten ste-ah! ...steps."

 

The two slowly made their way down the hall, touching and tasting until they finally landed in a tangled heap on Yoshiki's bed.

"Now take me," the blonde breathed.

 

hide wasted no time.

 

...

 

As the morning sun shone in the window and across the bed Yoshiki blinked at it's rude intrusion before snuggling against hide again. He smiled. This was where he felt he belonged. In these arms.

He pressed his face against the guitarist's chest and sighed. This comfort would end as soon as hide woke up.

"Mother fucking sunlight, son of a..." Yoshiki smiled again as hide woke up with the usualy string of insults for the early morning light.

"Morning, lover."

hide paused in his cursing at the sound of Yoshiki's voice, "Yo-chan?"

"Hai," Yoshiki pouted a bit, "hide, a question?"

"Whatever it is, FINE."

A laugh, "No, hide, I wanted to know why you never fuck me like that when you're sober."

"Ah, Yo-chan..." hide sighed and kissed the top of the drummer's head, "I love you to death, but we both know I'm completely straight when sober."

"Then how come you love me?"

hide thought for a few minutes then gave his best hentai grin, "Because you look like a girl."

"hide!"


End file.
